Puente Entre Dos Mundos
by Numen Nella
Summary: En un mundo devastado por la guerra y con opresión permanente, la Orden del Fenix toma una decisión desesperada.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los derechos de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

Hola, esta es la primera vez que publico un fic, a pesar de escribir historias hace varios años.

Esta historia se basa en dos conceptos que uso a menudo, mi intriga con los mundos paralelos y mi obsesión de reunir a Harry con sus padres.

* * *

CAPITULO 1

—¿Remus sigue encerrado en la biblioteca? —preguntó Sirius entrando a la cocina del número doce de Grimmauld Place.

James solo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Pudimos salvarlos —dijo el recién llegado sentándose frente a su amigo.

—Me alegro —respondió el hombre de lentes con voz monótona.

—Deberías haber venido, pateamos unos cuantos traseros mortífagos —dijo tratando de que cambiara de ánimo, aunque sabía que era imposible. En especial en una fecha como esa.

—Sabes que no hubiera sido de mucha ayuda —habló James levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Sirius lo vio salir detenidamente y luego se llevó las manos al cabello desordenándoselo en forma furiosa. Hoy era un mal día para los habitantes de esa casa, desde hacía casi diecisiete años el treinta y uno de julio era una fecha dolorosa.

Estuvo unos segundos más en la misma posición y luego decidió distraerse yendo a ver a su otro amigo que hacía días estaba recluido en la biblioteca. Golpeó varias veces hasta que se cansó de esperar y entró utilizando su varita.

—¿Por qué no me abres? —dijo algo molesto.

—Creí que entendías la indirecta de que estoy ocupado —respondió Remus sin levantar su vista del enorme y añejado libro que estaba sobre el escritorio.

—¿No me vas a decir que estás leyendo? —esa pregunta ya la había hecho tantas veces en las últimas semanas que había perdido la cuenta de cuantas eran.

—Ya te dije que cuando termine de traducirlo —respondió Remus como siempre—. ¿Se te ofrece algo aparte de estar molestándome?

Sirius le hizo un gesto desagradable con la mano que hizo al licántropo reírse quedamente.

—En serio. ¿Qué sucede?

—Estoy preocupado por James.

—Siempre lo estás —suspiró quitándose los anteojos—. Sabes que yo también.

—Pero este día siempre es peor.

Remus lo miró con gesto confundido

—¿No sabes que día es hoy? —preguntó Sirius, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Hacía tantos días que Lunático estaba encerrado en esa habitación que seguramente había perdido la noción del tiempo—. Hoy es treinta y uno.

El hombre lobo cerró los ojos automáticamente mientras una expresión culpable surcaba su rostro.

—El cumpleaños de Harry. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo?

El hombre que aún estaba en el umbral de la puerta caminó hasta el escritorio y se sentó frente a su amigo.

—Canuto, ya sabes como es este día. El cumpleaños de Harry lo vuelve depresivo y apático. Mañana volverá a ser el hosco y refunfuñón hombre que conocemos.

—Si al menos Lily estuviera aquí.

—Que no te escuche decir eso —dijo Remus mirándolo seriamente—. Ahora dime como fue la misión.

—Bien. Salvamos al chico y su familia, Dumbledore los llevó al refugio.

—Es bueno que hayan llegado antes que ellos.

—No tan antes. Los mortífagos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, aunque no pudimos atrapar a ninguno.

—Pero salvaron al niño —dijo Remus—. Y eso es lo que importa.

—Ojalá pudiéramos hacerlo con todos, no es justo que mueran tantos niños inocentes solo porque son nacidos muggle.

—Yo creo que esta matanza de recién nacidos se debe a más a que Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quien quiere eliminar competencia futura, y aprovecha el credo de sus seguidores.

—Como sea, el Idiota Oscuro está matando niños —dijo Sirius molesto. Remus asintió apesadumbrado.

—¿El idiota oscuro? —se rio luego de un rato.

—Si. ¿Te gusta el nuevo apodo? ¿O prefieres el Sádico de la Oscuridad?

Remus negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

—Si, no estaría mal ninguno de los dos apodos.

—Me niego a llamarlo Ya-Sabes-Quien, Quien-Tú-Sabes, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Que su nombre sea tabú no significa que yo le tenga miedo.

—Ninguno de nosotros le tenemos miedo, por esa razón es tabú.

—Lo sé. Bueno, creo que iré a ver en que anda James, así tú puedes volver a tu misteriosa lectura.

—No es misteriosa, Canuto. Solo quiero estar seguro antes de decir nada, Dumbledore está de acuerdo.

—No entiendo la importancia de tanto secreto.

—Ya lo entenderás a su debido momento. Y creo que será pronto.

Sirius negó con la cabeza mientras salía de la biblioteca. Subió las escaleras con cuidado y sin hacer mucho ruido, al llegar al dormitorio de su amigo levanto la mano para tocar, pero la puerta estaba entreabierta por lo que asomó la cabeza. Por un solo segundo observó a James mirar una vieja fotografía que fue guardada inmediatamente al notar su presencia.

—¿Quieres algo, Canuto?

—¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso cuando entro a una habitación?

James levantó una ceja como toda respuesta.

—Si, ya sé que tú y Lunático piensan de mi. Soy molesto.

Caminó por el cuarto y se sentó en la cama al lado de su amigo.

—Cornamenta...

—No quiero hablar, Sirius.

—Pero es que...

La frase fue interrumpida por un grito exaltado proveniente de la planta baja. Ambos hombres bajaron corriendo hasta la biblioteca.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó James entrando primero.

—Lo conseguí —dijo Remus que estaba levantado con el libro entre sus manos—. He podido traducirlo completamente.

—¿Todo por un libro? —refunfuñó el hombre.

—No. No es por el libro, sino por algo que contiene. Debemos llamar a Dumbledore —dijo saliendo rumbo hacia la chimenea.

Los dos lo siguieron desconcertados por la súbita alegría del licántropo.

—¿Puedes decirnos que se debe tanto excitación? —preguntó Sirius. Ya todo el asunto del dichoso libro lo estaba sacando de quicio.

—Si, Lunático. Tanto misterio ya molesta —concordó James.

—Cuando lo sepan no van a estar molestos. Todo lo contrario.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

—Porque es la solución a nuestros problemas.

* * *

—No se hubiera molestado, Sra. Weasley —dijo Harry sintiéndose incómodo ante la pequeña reunión que Molly había hecho en honor a su cumpleaños.

Sólo habían pasado poco más de dos meses desde la batalla en el colegio y no creía adecuado festejar su cumpleaños. No después de todos los seres queridos y demás almas que se habían perdido.

—No es molestia. Y se lo que estás pensando —dijo ella seriamente pero con una leve sonrisa en sus labios—. Todos dimos lo mejor de nosotros, y tú especialmente, para que podamos disfrutar de estas cosas y tanto Remus, como Tonks y Fred estarían de acuerdo.

La voz de Molly se quebró en la última frase y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Mamá tiene razón —susurró Ginny estrechándole la mano.

Harry miró uno a uno a todos los presentes. A su novia, a sus dos mejores amigos, a Teddy en brazos de Hermione, a los Weasley, a Hagrid, a Neville y Luna. Todos parecían compartir el mismo pensamiento.

La señora Weasley cortó el pastel sin que le cantaran el feliz cumpleaños como él lo había pedido.

—¿Siguen con la idea de no regresar a Hogwarts? —preguntó Molly a los dos muchachos frunciendo el ceño. Aunque no era la única, ya que Hermione los miraba de la misma forma.

—Mamáaa, no empieces de nuevo. Sabes que Kingsley nos ha ofrecido trabajo, no necesitamos volver.

—Ronald, eso no es motivo suficiente para abandonar tu educación. Me gustaría que ambos pudieran terminar Hogwarts.

—Molly, querida —intervino Arthur por los chicos—, el último año han aprendido muchas más cosas que los que han asistido al colegio. Además el ministerio necesita gente en estos momentos —ella lo fulminó con la mirada y él se encogió levemente, pero continuó hablando—. Además comenzaran a trabajar, no es que vayan a hacerse holgazanes o algo parecido.

Molly no contestó, entendía perfectamente lo dicho por su esposo, pero si era sincera con ella misma estaba más preocupada por el trabajo que iban a comenzar que por el estudio que iban a dejar. ¿Ya no habían tenido la dosis suficiente de peligro?

—Ahora comamos ese rico pastel tuyo, cariño —dijo Arthur dando por finalizada la conversación.

* * *

Dumbledore se mantuvo en silencio cuando terminó de leer el manuscrito.

—Había imaginado algo por el estilo cuando lo leí la primera vez. Has hecho una excelente traducción, Remus.

—Gracias, Albus. ¿Crees que es realmente cierto?

El director se retiró los lentes y cerró los ojos.

—Parece ser que si.

James y Sirius los miraron intrigados. Aún no entendían nada de lo que se estaba hablando.

—¿Ahora podremos saber de que va todo esto? —preguntó Sirius ya enojado.

—Será mejor que tomen asiento, señores, el tema es delicado —ambos hombres obedecieron el pedido inmediatamente—. ¿Conocen las teorías de universos paralelos?

Los dos asintieron levemente, algo confundidos con el comienzo de la conversación.

—Entonces sabrán que hay teorías que hablan sobre distintos universos en el mismo plano temporal. El Departamento de Misterios, cuando aún había un Ministerio de la Magia, estaba investigando sobre el tema. Y ellos llegaron a reunir pruebas sustanciales que demostraban la veracidad de esas teorías. Obviamente, todas éstas se han perdido cuando el Innombrable tomó el ministerio y destruyó la mayoría de los departamentos, dejando solo los que, a su parecer, eran importantes.

Sirius y James asintieron nuevamente, aunque seguían confusos por toda la explicación. Remus miró a ambos algo divertido y también algo emocionado al comprender que por primera vez en mucho tiempo algún acontecimiento parecía importarle a James.

—Estas teorías se relacionan con el libro que he pedido a Remus que traduzca. Lo cual ha hecho muy bien, por cierto.

—Gracias, Albus.

—¿Como se relacionan? —preguntó Sirius.

—El libro es de magia antigua, de la época de los fundadores de Hogwarts. En él existen unos pocos hechizos muy complicados y ya olvidados en nuestros tiempos. Pero uno de ellos ha llamado particularmente mi atención.

—¿Qué tipo de hechizo? —preguntó James intrigado. El tema realmente le llamaba la atención. Además que mantenía sus pensamientos alejados de los recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado.

—El hechizo es antiguo y no viene al caso ahondar en él, sino saber cual es su función —dijo Dumbledore—. Básicamente, nos mostrará una salida, una solución a nuestro problema.

—¿Nos enseñaría como vencer al Sádico Oscuro?

Dumbledore y James miraron a Sirius, mientras Remus trató de explicar conteniendo la risa.

—Nuevo apodo.

James negó con la cabeza, mientras Dumbledore sonrió brevemente antes de continuar.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Sirius. Si, podríamos decir que nos mostraría la solución.

Los cuatro hombres se quedaron en silencio, todos pensando en lo mismo. Una solución para sus problemas, para la apremiante situación. Parecía una utopía que algo así fuera posible, luego de veintinueve años de sombras.

—¿Pero como se relaciona esto con lo que nos explicaste al principio sobre los mundos paralelos?

—Eso, Sirius, es el meollo del asunto —sentenció Dumbledore.

Ambos hombres lo miraron fijamente, y hasta el mismo Remus que había traducido el tema le prestó la mayor atención para escuchar la principal parte de la explicación.

—Sabemos que es muy posible que los universos alternos existan, y creo que también comprendemos que si hay universos paralelos estos son habitados por alter egos de las personas que existen en otros.

—¿Quieres decir que si hay cinco mundos paralelos hay cinco Dumbledore, cinco Remus, cinco James, cinco Sirius…

—No exactamente, Canuto —esta vez intervino Remus—, pero en esencia si.

—Lo que quiere decir Remus, es que es muy factible que así sea, pero puede que no sea así en todos lo casos. Eso depende de las situaciones y decisiones que tome cada persona.

—Creo que no comprendo lo último.

—Canuto, es bastante simple en realidad —habló James y los otros tres hombres se sorprendieron al ver como su rostro cambió a rasgos afligidos y doloroso—. Toma a mi hijo, por ejemplo —la voz se le quebró, pero hizo un esfuerzo para continuar hablando—. Quizás en otro mundo un alter ego suyo esté vivo y en un futuro se case y tenga hijos. Esos niños habitaran su mundo, pero nunca lo harán en el nuestro.

El silencio volvió a sentirse una vez más en el número doce de Grimmauld Place.

Sirius miró detenidamente a James, pero ése había bajado la vista una vez que había terminado de hablar.

—¿O sea que en alguno de esos otros universos el Sádico Oscuro puede haber sido derrotado? —preguntó Sirius mucho después. De repente todas las piezas de la aparente desconcertante conversación iban encajando.

Dumbledore asintió.

—¿Qué hace exactamente el hechizo? ¿Cómo nos muestra la solución? —preguntó James.

Albus y Remus se miraron y el último decidió explicar.

—No lo dice exactamente. El libro hace mención a que el hechizo nos demostrará un hecho determinado sucedido en un mundo paralelo. Explicará las decisiones tomadas, las situaciones vividas y demás factores que llevaron a desenlace de ese hecho determinado.

—¿Están diciendo que el hechizo informará como vencer al innombrable una vez realizado y no antes?

—Exactamente, James.

—Pero, estaríamos a ciegas, cualquier cosa podría suceder —expresó Sirius consternado, aunque un poco excitado.

—Además, solo serviría en caso de que en algún universo quien ustedes saben haya sido derrotado —acotó James.

—Por eso que creo que debe ser tratado con la orden y someterlo votación —dijo Dumbledore con finalidad.

* * *

Luego de la pequeña reunión en honor a su cumpleaños, Harry se encontraba sentado en el umbral de la puerta trasera que daba al jardín de la madriguera. Ginny estaba sentado a su lado con la cabeza apoyada sobre uno de sus hombros mientras él sostenía una de sus manos entre las suyas.

—Solo falta un mes para que vuelvas a Hogwarts —dijo Harry cambiando las posturas para envolverla en un abrazo.

—Sí, ¿vendrás a visitarme a Hogsmeade?

—Mmm… no sé, lo tengo que pensar.

Ella le pegó en las costillas de forma no tan suave.

—Ey, ¡eso dolió!

—Eso te pasa por meterte con una Weasley.

—Si, ya sé… Por supuesto que voy a ir a verte. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Van a parecer eternos los días entre salida y salida.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que ya es hora de llevar a Teddy con su abuela.

—Sí, entremos —contestó el pelinegro parándose para ayudar a su novia a levantarse también—Además, quiero pasar por Grimmauld Place a recoger algunas cosas.

* * *

Por segunda vez esa semana, la Orden del Fénix, se reunió en la sede ubicada en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, los convocados, a excepción de lo que estaban en alguna misión, ya se encontraban sentados a la mesa de la cocina que se utilizaba comúnmente como sala de reunión. Dumbledore había sido el último en entrar y las conversaciones habían cesado con su llegada. Todos los miraban expectantes, ya que el gesto de seriedad que poseía el anciano profesor indicaba que lo que se hablaría podría ser aún más serio de lo que la mayoría podría haber supuesto.

—Les parece extraño que los haya convocado cuando aún no hemos terminados las tareas asignada hace unos días —comenzó el director—. Pero, debo informarles que el motivo de esta reunión es totalmente diferente a las anteriores. Ante todo, debo pedir silencio mientras explico, luego de que termine podrán darme sus opiniones y exponer sus inquietudes que, después de todo, es la razón de esta reunión.

Dumbledore comenzó con la explicación detallada de su descubrimiento. Los miembros presentes de la Orden iban mirándolo con diferentes expresiones a medida que avanzaba en su monólogo. Nadie habló, todos se llamaron a silencio en un acuerdo no explícito tratando de entender las connotaciones del tema desarrollado.

Una vez que el líder de la Orden concluyó con su explicación el silencio que había precedido se había hecho aún más profundo y fue roto, luego de un largo tiempo, por un joven pelirrojo con gafas de carey.

—¿Universos paralelos? ¿Buscamos la solución en universos paralelos?

—Eso, Percy, es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.

—¿Tendríamos que ir a un universo paralelo o traeremos personas de ellos al nuestro? —preguntó Frank Longbottom desde una de las esquinas de la mesa.

Dumbledore le dio al grupo la misma explicación que había hecho a los merodeadores horas atrás.

—Así que, básicamente, no sabríamos que consecuencias traería —expresó Moody con tono escéptico—. ¿No crees que es peligroso, Albus?

—Ciertamente lo creo, Alastor —dijo el hombre con un suspiro.

—¿Entonces por qué quieres correr el riesgo?

—Ya estamos viviendo con riesgo, además de otros problemas. La realidad es que después de casi tres décadas de lucha ya no tenemos muchas más esperanzas y solo nos queda resistir. ¿Podría decirse que llevar a cabo este hechizo es riesgoso y que en mejores condiciones a las presentes no pensaría en hacerlo? Realmente si, no arriesgaría las vidas de las personas a mi cargo. Pero, como ya he dicho, ya no tenemos esperanzas, y eso es algo a los que todos lo que estamos presentes estamos sujetos. ¿Alguien puede decirme si ve una luz al final del túnel?

Ninguno pudo contestar a la última pregunta, ya que nadie tenía una respuesta certera. Las palabras de Albus Dumbledore eran reales y ciertas, ya no existía esperanzas en su mundo y solo quedaba seguir resistiendo y tratar de salvar la mayor cantidad de personas posibles.

—Hagamos una cosa —continuó el director—, quiero que tomemos una decisión esta noche, sé que les parecerá apresurado, pero con la situación actual una vez que la decisión esté tomada no es necesario esperar.

Las próximas horas fueron dedicadas a discutir el tema con la seriedad que merecía, dando sus razones y sentimientos tanto estando a favor como en contra de la medida. Pero al final, con la apremiante situación vivida a diario, la decisión fue casi unánime.

Dumbledore se preparó para realizar el hechizo.

* * *

Harry apareció en los escalones de la casa que había pertenecido a su padrino. Miro hacia los lados, costumbre que había tomado en los meses de búsqueda de horrocruxes. Exhaló levemente antes de abrir la puerta, por alguna razón un deje de ansiedad se había apoderado de él.

* * *

Cuando el anciano profesor terminó con el hechizo por un momento pareció que el tiempo se había detenido, luego, todos los presentes, sintieron una extraña sensación atravesarlos como si un aura hubiera recorrido la casa. Cuando la rara experiencia terminó todos comprendieron que el encantamiento había funcionado aunque no supieran exactamente como.

Entonces, en el mismo instante en que había terminado, dos cosas sucedieron a la vez.

Escucharon una voz proveniente desde la entrada llamando al elfo domestico de la casa.

—Kreacher —la voz no fue reconocida por nadie.

El segundo suceso, derivado del primero, fue que dicho elfo apareció en la misma cocina donde ellos se encontraban.

—¿Kreacher? —preguntó Sirius confundido, mirando al elfo que no se parecía en nada al que había visto por última vez. El Kreacher presente estaba aseado y cuidado en comparación al suyo.

Pero aún más extraño era que el viejo elfo parecía no notar la presencia de ninguno de ellos. Y para terminar de desarrollar la extraña escena, el elfo se dirigió hacia la puerta, y como si fuera un fantasma, atravesó a un miembro de la orden ante la incrédula mirada del resto.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió y el dueño de la voz desconocida entró en la cocina parándose frente al elfo doméstico. Varios soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa, mientras tres hombres se quedaron absolutamente inmóviles observando la figura del joven que no podría tener más de veinte años y con una apariencia demasiado similar a uno de ellos. Con unos ojos verdes brillantes que miraban con tranquilidad hacia la criatura enfrente suyo.

—Amo Harry —habló Kreacher y James se dejó caer aturdido en la silla que había ocupado hasta el momento.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Hola a todos, hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo. Por ahora no tengo tiempos exactos de actualización. En un principio, cuando posteé este fic pensaba subir un capitulo por semana, sábado o domingo. Pero lamentablemente mi plan fue cambiado por una tragedia personal, a fines de junio después de una larga estadía en terapia intensiva perdí a mi mamá. Por lo que mi inspiración no es la misma que la de hace un mes atrás.

Entre ayer y hoy escribí este segundo capítulo que es mucho más corto que el anterior, seguramente los próximos serán un poco más largos a medida que me vuelva la inspiración y el ánimo para escribir. Espero que lo disfruten. Saludos.

Gracias a los todos los que dejaron reviews y a los que no pude contestar personalmente les agradezco por aquí.

* * *

CAPITULO 2

El corazón de James latió con fuerza en su pecho, podía sentir la sangre recorrer con velocidad en sus venas hasta agolparse en sus oídos ensordeciendo todo a su alrededor. Desde la silla en donde había colapsado observaba sin parpadear al joven muchacho parado en la entrada de la cocina.

—Kreacher desea feliz cumpleaños al amo — habló el elfo despertando a varios de su aturdimiento.

—Gracias, Kreacher.

El elfo hizo una pequeña reverencia que sorprendió a los presentes, especialmente a Sirius que frunció el ceño confundido.

—¿El amo ha venido a instalarse?

—No todavía, aún me quedaré algunos días en la madriguera.

—La madriguera —susurró Charlie Weasley mirando a su hermano Percy.

Ambos jóvenes sintieron una punzada de nostalgia al pensar en el que un día había sido su hogar.

—Solo he venido a recoger algunas cosas —continuó Harry con la explicación—, aunque quería pedirte algunos favores.

James sintió con doloroso ritmo palpitar su corazón mientras seguía con su mirada al joven que comenzaba a caminar por la cocina.

Harry se dirigió a una silla inconsciente de que el lugar estaba lleno de gente invisible a sus ojos. Nymphadora Tonks se levantó abruptamente cuando comprendió que era a su silla hacia donde él se dirigía.

—Quería pedirte que ordenaras la habitación que era de Sirius, será mi dormitorio cuando regrese.

La orden comprendió algo que había sido obvio desde el momento que el elfo había llamado amo al joven sentado en la cocina. El Sirius del universo del muchacho había dejado de existir.

—Kreacher, también quería pedirte…

Pero la frase quedó inconclusa cuando el muchacho y el elfo se desvanecieron delante de ellos.

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se quedaron en silencio en silencio sin poder comprender que había sucedido, se miraron unos a otros sin comprender exactamente que había sido esa extraña experiencia.

James se quedó con los ojos fijos en la ahora silla vacía.

—Harry —susurró rompiendo el aturdidor silencio.

Tanto Sirius como Remus se voltearon a verlo sin saber que hacer o decir.

—Era Harry —volvió a susurrar el hombre aún abstraído de la realidad.

Sirius apoyó una mano en el hombro de su amigo y gesticuló con la boca varias veces sin emitir sonido. ¿Qué podría decir ante semejante escena?

—¿Qué fue lo que acaba de suceder? —dijo Tonks aún parada al lado de la silla.

Dumbledore respiró profundamente y cruzó sus manos encima de la mesa mirando a los presentes por arriba de sus lentes.

—Al parecer el hechizo ha funcionado. Hemos presenciado, lo que deduzco, es una escena de la vida cotidiana de un universo paralelo.

Moody se apoyó en su bastón y fijó ambos ojos en el anteaño director de Hogwarts.

—Supongo que quieres decir que el muchacho y el elfo pertenecen a un universo donde han encontrado la forma de deshacerse de Tú-Sabes-Quien.

—Ciertamente.

La Orden estalló en diferentes argumentos y discusiones, donde cada persona hablaba encima de la otra y decenas de conjeturas se expresaban, de las que tres hombres eran ajenos absorbidos en su propia burbuja.

—Era Harry —volvió a repetir James de forma autómata.

—Si, era Harry.

James levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Canuto que lo miraban intensamente. Remus intentó decir algo pero fue interrumpido por una nueva voz.

—¡Harry!

Escucharon a alguien gritar desde el pasillo de entrada mientras el retrato de la madre de Sirius comenzaba a hacer su habitual repertorio. El joven y el elfo, que habían desaparecido momentos antes, volvieron a materializarse en las mismas posiciones.

—En la cocina —contestó el muchacho de cabellos negros— y no tienes que gritar, has despertado a la bruja.

Sirius disimuló la risa con una tos nada creíble mientras James, con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca, observó detenidamente al joven. Recorrió las facciones tan similares a las suyas, pero pudo reconocer la nariz de Lily. Lo último produjo un puntazo en su pecho ¿Qué pensaría Lily de esto? Luego observó los ojos, que a pesar de ser del color que esperaba lo dejaron aún más impresionado, en especial la mirada que no debería ser la de un joven de su edad. Por último, perdida entre la mata de cabello azabache, divisó una cicatriz en su frente. Eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño pensando en cómo podría Harry haberla obtenido, solo las maldiciones dejan huellas visibles.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente para hacer paso un joven pelirrojo de nariz alargada.

—¿Ya has recogido lo necesario? —le preguntó a Harry ante la atenta mirada de los espectadores, especialmente de los dos Weasley en la sala.

—Sr. Weasley —saludó el elfo con leve inclinación.

Percy observó como el joven le respondía al viejo elfo.

—Es Ron —susurró aturdido. Charlie solo asintió estupefacto.

La escena volvió a desaparecer.

* * *

Harry subió las escaleras de Grimmauld Place seguido por Ron, mientras miraba a su alrededor. En la cocina, había tenido la sensación de ser observado.

—¿Qué es lo que has venido a buscar?— le preguntó su amigo pelirrojo.

—Quería ver si podía encontrar alguna pertenencia de Sirius que Mundungus no haya hurtado.

Ron asintió comprendiendo y luego se rascó la nuca.

—Otra vez esa sensación —susurró Harry también rascándose la parte baja de su cabeza.

—¿Tú también las has sentido? —le preguntó Ron perplejo.

—Si… Como si me estuvieran observando —dijo mientras sacaba su varita.

Ron lo siguió en el gesto. Ambos, con varitas en mano comenzaron a bajar las escaleras con cuidado.

* * *

Desde la cocina, la Orden escuchó pasos en las escaleras y salieron rápidamente de ella para presenciar como los dos jóvenes subían por ella. Luego los observaron detenerse y hablar entre ellos.

—Parece que pueden sentir nuestra presencia —comentó Percy cuando se encontró con Ron enfrente de él, aunque la vista del muchacho no estaba enfocada en él o ninguna otra persona.

Y una vez más la imagen volvió a desaparecer, dejando desconcertados a cada uno de los presentes, quienes sin otro cosa por hacer volvieron a la cocina.

Sentados alrededor de la mesa reuniones cada uno de los miembros de la orden se miraron sin saber que decir sobre los hechos presenciados.

—Podemos concluir, sin dudas, que el hechizo ha funcionado —Dumbledore fue quien rompió el silencio.

—Aunque no podemos saber cuales son las consecuencias que traerá éste —acotó Moody frunciendo el ceño—, ¿qué es exactamente lo que representan estas imágenes? ¿Podemos estar seguros que no estamos sufriendo una alucinación colectiva inducida por el hechizo?, que cabe aclarar no sabíamos que consecuencias iba a traer.

¿Alucinación? James no sabía como actuar frente a todo esto, pero si estaba seguro que no quería que esto fuese solo un producto de la imaginación.

—¿Creen que esté sucediendo al mismo tiempo que nosotros estamos aquí? —Charlie interrumpió la diatriba en la que se encontraba Ojo Loco, para el enojo del mismo y la diversión de algunos. Aunque esa no había sido su intención, sino saber si la réplica de su hermano, o como él creía su hermano menor podría lucir a esa edad, estaba en su mismo tiempo presente.

—Creo que sí —habló James interpretando perfectamente que era lo que el joven quería saber—, mi hijo tendría dieciocho años ahora y esa edad parecía tener…

Se interrumpió en medio de la frase sin saber como llamarlo, decirle el otro Harry no parecía correcto.

—Si, James tiene razón. Parecen contemporáneos a nosotros —acotó Emmeline Vance.

—Otra pregunta, que considero importante, me estoy haciendo en estos momentos —intervino Alice Longbottom—. ¿Estas imágenes aparecen tan solo aquí? ¿Hoy hay otras imágenes apareciendo en diferentes lados? Y si están apareciendo en otras lados también ¿cómo vamos a saber dónde sucederán para poder presenciarlas?

Nadie supo que responder a esas interrogantes.

* * *

Harry se levantó repentinamente del último escalón de la escalera donde él y Ron se habían sentado minutos atrás, su amigo reaccionó al mismo tiempo. Segundos después ambos estaban parados en la entrada de la cocina con varitas en mano y escaneando con sus ojos cada rincón de la habitación.

—¿Has escuchado esas voces? —preguntó Ron en susurros.

Harry asintió.

—Parecían venir de aquí, pero la cocina está vacía.

Ambos amigos se miraron sin comprender y la aprehensión continuó incrementándose. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo en Grimmauld Place y ellos no entendían qué.

—Eran varias voces y estaba seguro que provenían de aquí —volvió a decir Ron.

—Varias voces —concordó Harry— ¿qué esta sucediendo?

— _Parece ser que nos están escuchando._

Ambos jóvenes se exaltaron a escuchar la frase, seguida de una cantidad de chss haciendo callar a la voz. Pero era demasiado tarde.

—No —susurró Harry cuando creyó reconocer la voz.

Ron que también creía reconocer a quién había hablado miraba a su amigo con los ojos abiertos.

—No puede ser —Harry buscó con sus ojos cada rincón de la cocina—. ¿Sirius?

* * *

— _¿Sirius?_

El nombrado abrió la boca, pero no supo que decir.


End file.
